guardianofthegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord
† * Meredith Quill † * Yondu Udonta † |siblings = * Unnamed paternal half-siblings † * Mantis |significant_other(s) = * Gamora (girlfriend/in love with) * Bereet (one-night stand) * Rajak Girl (former girlfriend) * Kree Girl (former girlfriend) * A'askavariian Girl (former lover) * Numerous other women (former lovers) * Gramosian Duchess (former lover) |family = * Unnamed maternal grandfather * Unnamed maternal grandmother * Unnamed maternal uncle * Unnamed paternal adoptive grandfather * Unnamed paternal adoptive grandmother * Quill family * Udonta family |species = Human/Celestial Hybrid |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Strawberry blonde |eyes = * Green * Starry black (briefly; hypnotized) |actor = Chris Pratt (adult) Wyatt Oleff (young) |Voice = Chris Pratt |appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (unreleased) |mention = |deathDate = Early 2018 (first time)|deathPlace = Titan (first time)}} Peter Jason Quill (Late 1980) (also known as Star-Lord 'and often referred to as '''Quill '''by most of the characters) is the main protagonist of the ''Guardians of the Galaxy trilogy, a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, one of the supporting protagonists of The Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers:Endgame ''and will appear in ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3. Physical Appearance Over the years, Peter attracted several women of different species, as he is quite attractive. In his initial appearance, Peter is a handsome man of thirty-four (later thirty-seven) years old. He has curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Peter usually wears blue jeans, brown boots and red leather jacket. His red-leather trench coat. He also has a grey helmet that has beaty red eyes. When he first met Gamora, he wore a dark grey, plain shirt with red jacket without his Ravager flame. Quill also wears brown gloves. Kyln Appearances While briefly in the kyln, Peter was forced to wear a yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants. He mostly wore his prisoner's shirt sleeves rolled up near his elbows. Battle of Xandar garb During the Battle of Xandar, Peter reverted back into his Ravager garb, wearing red leather pants and a leather jacket. Personality Early History Raised by Meredith Peter Quill was born in the later months of 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. He was the only child of Ego to inherit the Celestial gene (with the others "disappointments" according to Ego) and grew up in St. Charles, Missouri. Fatherless childhood His dad disappeared when Peter was shortly conceived. However, since his father was no longer around, Peter was solely raised by his mother. Growing up, Peter often carried around a picture of David Hasslehoff and told children that he was his father. However, Peter didn't have a perfect life. He constantly felt alone, having no father figure in his early life and constantly getting into fights with other children. Awesome Mix Vol. 1 A gift Meredith gave to her son was a Sony Walkman that Peter would cherish for the rest of his life. He also received an Awesome Mix Vol. 1 tape filled with Meredith's favorite songs growing up. Meredith's affliction and death When he was seven-to-eight-years old, his mother was diagnosed with brain cancer, which was (unbeknownst to Meredith and Peter) caused by Ego forming a tumor in her head to not abandon his "Expansion" idea. Her illness became worse over time. In 1988, Peter was visiting his mother on her deathbed. Meredith wanted to bid her son a final farewell before she passed on to the next world. On her deathbed, Meredith Quill summoned her son over to her and gave him a present with a note attached to it. In her final moments, Meredith begged Quill to take her hand, but Peter couldn't bear to look at her. His mom died seconds later, but Peter continuously began yelling his mother's names. A devastated young Quill fled the scene and collapsed in a a field near the hospital, where he was shortly kidnapped by Ravagers led by a Centaurian named Yondu Udonta. Raised by Yondu For the next twenty years, Peter was raised as Yondu's own amidst the Ravager crew. Guardians of the Galaxy Quest for the Orb Retrieving the Orb Twenty-six years later, grown-up Peter Quill went to Morag to retrieve the orb from the barren planet. During his first few minutes there, Quill listened to "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone and began dancing to the song. He later found the Orb containing the purple Infinity Stone and took it from its' placeholder. However, he was soon attacked by Korath the Pursuer along with many of his other. He demanded Quill drop the orb and demanded to know of his identity. Peter reluctantly told them his full, birth name. However, as Korath attempted to take Quill to Ronan the Accuser, Peter said that they may have known him by another name, "Star-Lord." However, none of them knew what his outlaw name meant. Tired of this, Quill managed to escape from the evil men and back on his ship. He was shocked to see his one-night-stand Bereet, telling he forgot she was there. Going on his Own After they stole the orb, Peter was watching the news while clearing out his inbox without watching the actual news. Peter's adoptive father and mentor, Yondu Udonta later called Peter, and demanded where he was at. However, Quill revealed that he was leaving the Ravagers. Yondu took this as a betrayal and the two of them began arguing of Peter's upbringing. Yondu claimed that he had prevented the other Ravagers from eating Quill, implying an indebtedness or reason to be grateful to him. However, Peter ended the call before Yondu continued with his threat. Skirmish on Xandar Deal with the Broker After reaching the planet, Xandar, Peter and Bereet parted ways and Star-Lord made his way to the Broker's shop, where he had a meeting with Broker, who was in charge of the pawn shop. In the Broker's shop, Quill presented the orb as requested, and pretended being on his adopted father's behalf, trying to sell the orb for himself. Quill then mentioned how he nearly died getting it before Korath and his men showed up. After mentioning "Ronan the Accuser," the broker refuses to go through this transaction, not wanting his or his culture's life in jeopardy. Broker forced Peter out of his shop, causing Quill to rant on how Broker got onto his bad side. Meeting Groot, Rocket, and Gamora Quill met a green Zehoebrei girl, named Gamora, who began flirting with Quill, but only to steal the orb from him. Peter then began fighting her, but Gamora got the upper ground, until being intervened by Rocket and Groot, both attempting to kidnap Quill for the bounty Udonta issued. Quill managed to escape for a brief time, but Gamora got the best of him and immediately knocked him down, proceeding in calling him a fool and that he should have learned his lesson by now. However, Peter points out that he never learns, one of his weaknesses. He secretly attached a rocket to Gamora and set her off, and attempted to get away with the orb again. However, Rocket and Groot again attempted to kidnap Peter, but Gamora gained the upper ground, and tried to get the orb from Quill, but he knocked her out with a stun blast and attempted to get away with the orb again. But Rocket took out a gun and stunned Peter before he could escape. Quill was arrested for disrupting civil peace, even though he was the victim and was transferred to the Kyln with the other criminals. The Kyln Guardians of the Galaxy Formation ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Powers and Abilities '''Hybrid Physiology Being half-celestial half and half-human, Peter has superhuman powers and abilities, as long as Ego's essence was alive. However, Peter seemingly became a regular human after his father's death. Superhuman Durability Peter seems to have retained superhuman durability. He was able to withstand exposure for an infinty stone and abel to share its powers with the other Guardians. Superhuman Strength Former Powers 'Molecukinesis' Peter has the ability to manipulate matter and control molecules 'Autokinesis' Quill has the ability to manipulate energy and create constructions by drawing energy from the planet 'Photokinesis' Peter has the ability to manipulate light via his father's essence 'Shape-shifting' Peter is able to change forms. He changes into the form of Pac-Man in the form of yellow rocks joined together. 'Immortality' As long as the light is burning within Ego's planet, Star-Lord will remain forever living. Abilities 'Expert Thief' Due to being personally raised and trained by Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers, Peter became an expert thief, but it wasn't recorded in 'Expert Pilot' Peter is an expert pilot and has known how to fly since he was ten years old after flying the Milano for twenty-four years. 'Master at Hand-to-Hand Combat:' 'Multilingual' Peter has the ability to speak other languages via his universal translator. Quill also can understand what Groot is saying. Relationships Family Meredith Quill Meredith was Peter's biological mother. Yondu Udonta Main article: Peter-Yondu relationship Yondu was Peter's adoptive father. Mantis Gamora Main article: ''Peter-Gamora relationship'' Peter is in a romantic relationship with Gamora, a Zehoberei. Peter and Gamora first meet each other when the latter of the two is there to retrieve the orb from Peter Quill.The legendary outlaw and the deadliest woman in the Galaxy begin to flirt with each other, but Gamora later attacked Peter and tried to get away with the orb. The two of them continuously battled with each other before they were interrupted by Rocket Raccoon and Groot who were bent on kidnapping Peter for themselves. Both of them insult each other, where Gamora calls him a "fool" and Peter says that he doesn't learn before sending her off by planting a rocket on her back. Later when they are in the Kyln, several prisoners continuously throw things at the Guardians, but mostly in Gamora. Quill asks Rocket if the guards will protect her, but Rocket voices his doubts of her ever surviving this massacre. Later, after seeing people tempting to kill her, and Drax threatening Gamora's life, Peter intervenes and tells Drax to spare her in order to lure Ronan to him to enact his revenge. Drax the Destroyer Rocket Raccoon Groot Nebula Family Alive: * Unnamed maternal grandfather * Unnamed maternal grandmother * Unnamed maternal uncle * Mantis (adoptive sister) Deceased: * Meredith Quill '(mother) * 'Ego '(father) * 'Yondu Udonta (adoptive father) Unknown: * [[Yondu's Father|'Unnamed adoptive grandfather']] * Unnamed adoptive grandmother Possessions Weapons Hadron Enforcer: A weapon of Rocket's own design. Peter used it in attempt to kill Ronan the Accuser (who survived the shot) Quad Blasters Energy Bolas Equipment * Peter's Helmet: Peter presumably made the helmet of his own design. It was made of silver metal and had beating red eyes. However, it was destroyed by Ego during the battle on his father's planet. * Jet Boot Attachments * Translator Implant: Peter has a translator implant implanted in his neck and is possible that Yondu had it installed in Peter in the first place. He uses it to translate other lifeforms. * Star-Lord Uniform * Aero-Rigs * Plasma Sphere * Holographic Map * Gravity Mine Earth Memorabilia *'Sony TPS-L2 Walkman' *'Headset' *'Awesome Mix Vol. 1' *'Awesome Mix Vol. 2' *'Troll doll' *'ALF Trading Cards' *'Garbage Pail' *'Scratch and Sniff Stickers' *'Zunes Music player: '''Before it wound up in Peter's possessions, Yondu found the Zunes music player in a junker's shop and kept it as a present for Peter in case Quill returned to the Ravagers. It can hold up to three hundred songs. *'Mattel Electronics Football Tracker: 'Peter used it during the Battle on Sovereign to track down the Abilisk. Gallery Trivia |-| Character notes = Etymology * The name "Peter" comes from the Greek word ''petros, which translates to "stone."https://www.behindthename.com/name/peter * The name "Jason" originates from the greek name "Iason", derived from the Greek word "iasthai", meaning "to heal" https://www.behindthename.com/name/jason * The surname "Quill" is derived from the object of the same name, which was a feather turned into a pen for someone to write with. Character notes * Peter is thirty-four years old by the time of Guardians of the Galaxy '' * His middle name Jason is probably a callback on Peter's father's name in the ''Guardians of the Galaxy comics. * Peter is one of the four guardians who does not have dark eyes. His eyes are green, Drax's and Thor's eyes are blue and Yondu's were red. * Peter has a NASA patch on his backpack, a callback to being a NASA astronaut whose mom was killed by aliens. * The Milano, Peter's ship, was named after the actress, Alyssa Milano, whom Peter had a crush on when he was a child [https://twitter.com/JamesGunn/status/494193606794547200 James Gunn on Twitter says the Milano ''is named after Alyssa Milano]. * Peter is the first Guardian known to have a relative as a Fellow Guardian, along with Mantis, Gamora, Yondu, and Nebula. in fact, he is the only guardian who has two family members as Guardians, referring to his foster sister, Mantis, and his adoptive father, Yondu. * Peter is the second protagonist to have a family tie with the main antagonist, along with Thor, Gamora and Nebula. |-| Comics= * His father in the comics is J'son of Spartax, not Ego the Living Planet. * Peter has a NASA patch on his backpack, a callback to being a NASA astronaut whose mom was killed by aliens. |-| Behind the Scenes = * Peter Quill (AKA Star-Lord) was portrayed by Chris Pratt with his younger self portrayed by Wyatt Oleff in ''Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. |-| Other notes = Goofs * According to Peter and Yondu, the former of the two states that for twenty years, Yondu has been throwing in his face on how Yondu saved Peter's life. However, he was abducted twenty-six years before the events of the Battle of Morag. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Quill family Category:Udonta family Category:Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Gamora's Allies Category:Rocket Raccoon's Allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Strawberry Blond Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Gamora's Love Interests Category:Yondu Udonta's Allies Category:Drax the Destroyer's Allies Category:Mantis' Allies Category:Enemies of the Sovereign Category:Former members of the Ravagers